


胭脂/焉之3

by Litchi1874



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 17:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litchi1874/pseuds/Litchi1874





	胭脂/焉之3

不知是因为霞光本属于Alpha的身体还是第一次的原因，他的甬道比焉嘉预想的紧致太多，进入的那一刻微微收缩差点逼得焉嘉缴械投降，焉嘉停下半刻，惩罚性的咬了一口霞光的嘴唇。  
“哥哥下面太紧了。”  
焉嘉到底怕伤着霞光，于是进出都十分缓慢，龟头在霞光的敏感点上一次次碾过，霞光被他的动作和重新涌上来的发情热逼出了一额头细碎的汗，闭上眼喘息着转过头喊他：“快点……啊……”  
焉嘉有一瞬间怀疑自己听错了，侧过脸把耳朵贴在霞光的唇上：“哥哥刚才说什么？”  
霞光咬着牙不想说话，就感觉到体内那块小小的褶皱又被重重的捣弄了一下。  
“哥哥再说一遍吧，再说一遍我就让你舒服。”  
焉嘉的声音像是最恶劣的撒娇，但霞光依旧无法抵抗。他抬起一只手遮住眼睛，声音已经带上了几分哭腔：“我要你……快……啊！”  
剩下的半句恳求淹没在了焉嘉突如其来的野蛮冲撞里，柔软的穴肉被粗暴的凿开又合拢，原本紧咬着焉嘉性器的甬道很快在野蛮的征讨下屈服了，一大股淫液源源不断的涌出来，在肉体的拍打下发出暧昧绵密的水声。  
霞光的眼角染上了一层薄红，他紧紧的闭着眼，生理性的泪水还是不受控制的流出来，牙齿咬住手背，最后的羞耻感被他用来堵在自己随着撞击的节奏不断发出的呻吟。  
焉嘉去抓他另一只紧紧揪着床单的手，强制性的让霞光和自己十指相扣，又极尽温柔的去舔他额头上的汗和眼角的水痕，而他身下的攻势却丝毫没有停歇，霞光的身体在一次次的顶撞中慢慢向上移动，头顶顶上了立在床头的柔软抱枕，焉嘉的另一只手覆上了他咬住的那只手的手心，霞光咬的劲儿更大了，焉嘉加重了动作也不能把那只手抽出来，只能听到他喉咙里发出的一声闷哼。  
焉嘉无奈的蹭着霞光的侧脸，耳鬓厮磨般的劝他：“叫出来也没关系的，哥哥咬伤了自己我又要心疼。”  
霞光被他这大尾巴狼一般的哄诱激出了一股无名之火，睁开水光潋滟的一双眼狠狠的瞪了他一眼。  
焉嘉被美人含怒的一眼看晃了神，正推进的性器不由的又重了几分，一举顶到了生殖腔的入口。  
霞光再也忍受不住，不由得松了口，仰起脖子小小的尖叫了起来。  
焉嘉握住他的手去亲那被咬出来的齿痕，性器却威胁般的在生殖腔口不断地顶弄起来，霞光的眼泪流的更凶了，边期期艾艾的呻吟哽咽边小幅度的挣扎，可生殖腔却诚实的很快打开了一个小口。  
焉嘉今天遇到的惊喜太多了，他死也没有想到霞光会对他打开生殖腔，性器又随着那道缝隙的开口推进了两分。  
“不行……唔……嘉嘉……不行”霞光抓住了他的手臂。他哭的双眼通红，眼尾艳丽的红色蔓延到了耳根。  
“为什么？”焉嘉撑起身，看着身下的人，“你明明也想要，如果你一定要和一个人共度一生，为什么不能是我。”  
发情的渴望让霞光已经忍不住要挺起腰去套弄埋在自己体内的灼热，焉嘉也感觉到那生殖腔的开口又松动了几分，但焉嘉只听到霞光死死压抑着声音说：“如果你完全标记我，我就去做手术洗掉，我说到做到。”  
洗掉完全标记手术所要经历的痛苦，焉嘉想都不敢想。几分钟的僵持后，他妥协的退出了霞光的生殖腔，完全退出的那一刻，甬道里的软肉挽留般的剧烈收缩了一下，焉嘉性器在这刺激中迅速的胀大成结，抵着重新闭合的入口射了出来，同时，他泄愤般的重重咬上霞光颈侧的腺体。  
霞光徒劳的绷紧了身体，下体和临时标记带来的同时高潮让他脑子里炸开了花，焉嘉的信息素如电流般在他体内游走，后穴涌出的清液同焉嘉射在他身体里含不住的白浊一同从两人的交合处缓慢的流淌出来，霞光前端的小孔也再一次喷溅出了星星点点的精液。  
空气中的甜香慢慢褪去，取而代之的是一股清冷的香气，像一坛夏日在泉水中冲浸许久的荔枝酒刚开封。  
霞光许久才从灭顶的快感里脱身，还没来得及和焉嘉说什么，就觉得体内的某个东西又变得坚硬起来。  
焉嘉意犹未尽般的松开还咬在他腺体上的牙齿，舔了舔那狰狞伤口上涌出的血液。  
“夜还很长呢，哥哥。”


End file.
